This is Fun
by little-unoriginal-monster
Summary: Random little stories of Yuuram.
1. SPLASH

I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh :P

Happy reading~!

* * *

"WIMP. YOU'RE DEAD." Wolfram spat out as he chased his beloved fiancé in the royal garden.

"I-I didn't do anything, Wolfram!" the demon king knew this will be a difficult situation to get out of.

"Then why are you running away from me? AND WHAT IS THIS LETTER?"

"You're holding a fire ball and you're out of control. Who wouldn't run?" _Tr_y_ing to run faster than a full demon who went through tough military training is no easy task, _Yuri thought as he jumped over the fountain before him.

_**SPLASH**_

_Shoot._ The double black turned around to see Wolfram had fallen in the fountain. _This'll make him even angrier._ Instead, Wolfram just sat there gazing at Yuri with an expression that stopped the king dead in his tracks.

"I… I try to get your attention. I love you yet you cheat. Can't you understand how hurtful it is to find a confession letter in your pocket? I learned your language so that I can become closer to you, not find out you love another with it." At this point Wolfram's blonde hair cover his face so that the other wouldn't see his tears. He couldn't possibly show such a disgraceful face.

_**SPLASH**_

Wolfram searched for the reason of the sound to find that his double black right in front of him. "I didn't accept it you know… I told her I liked someone else…" now Yuri's ears were bright red. Wolfram couldn't believe what Yuri was doing right in front of him. He was the king! And he's sitting in a fountain, blushing like the idiot he is, with his fiancé no less!

"You… YOU COULD'VE SAID THAT EARLIER!" The now scarlet Wolfram pounded a fist on the side of Yuri's head.

"Ow! That hurt- Wolfram?" He was being held in a tight embrace by the blonde.


	2. Firsts

"And then.. Then I finished the trst!"

"That's amazing, Yuri." Conrad said with a chuckle as he held the boy's arm around him for support for the poor drunk.

"Conrad! WHAT are you doing with MY Yuri?" A blonde boy exclaimed as he rushed in a B-line for the two.

"His Majesty had a little too much to drink at the party. I was helping him back to his room." The tall adult managed to say without laughing.

"Well I'M his fiancé! I think I can deal with matters such as this!" And with that, Wolfram took Yuri's arm and held him by the waist.

"If you insist." Conrad then turned around to help clean up the mess the party had created, leaving the pair of beautiful boys heading to the royal bedroom. It was quiet for the first few minutes, then…

"WOFRAM!" That definitely startled the blonde.

"Wh-What?"

"I didnit see you arll day! Howv you bean buddy?"

Wolfram just rolled his eyes. "I was training. You really got wasted, didn't you?" They entered their room and Wolfram set his king on the bed. He took off Yuri's shoes, then gave him his pajamas that Yuri surprisingly was able to put on. But of course with some difficulty.

"How can a king not be able to button his night shirt properly?" Wolfram asked as he fixed the buttons.

"Yrpty"

"…Huh?" Wolfram finished buttoning.

"Yur pretty." The dazzling full demon got that many times before but never from Yuri.

_He's drunk. He's drunk. He's drunk. _He kept repeating in his head while tucking his beloved in.

"No, no. Rearly! Yu ar prettier than Beautifly!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I thnk I need to use Burn Heal… cuz yur HOT."

"I'm really confused-"

"If yu wre a Pokemon, I'D CHOOSE YOU!"

"Yuri, that doesn't make sense!"

"I love you, Wolfram."

"..."

"Chuu~" The double black sat up to kiss his 'love' on the cheek, went back and closed his eyes as he left a very confused Wolfram by the bed. _He… he said it. Clearly. No slurs or anything. Does he really mean it? _Right then, the blonde had the biggest urge he had ever felt to kiss his fiancé. But he stopped. _HE'S DRUNK. HE'S DRUNK. HE'S DRUNK. _Wolfram ran to his own room. That was the first and only time he slept in his own bed after he had started sharing one with Yuri.

* * *

Haha. If you don't get what Yuri is saying either, than you've never watched Pokemon! They're a bunch of random pickup lines involving that series which Wolfram would obviously not get. Idk. I can see Yuri watching Pokemon at home xD


	3. Why

Wolfram's point of view

_

* * *

_

_I made your dinner. Myself._

_You didn't show. Why? You said you would be back in a week and it's been 9 days. I thought this was important to you. Your country, friends, me. I'll never be able to reach you, will I? You just hover above me like taunting a child with candy. I want you as mine but I know you don't think of me the same._

_The dinner is cold. I'll eat it. Alone._


	4. Game Night!

A splash of water could be heard throughout the castle alerting that the king returned. One boy in particular was rather excited although he didn't show it until he arrived in the bathhouse to find his fiancé, Yuri Shibuya, receiving a towel from Conrad.

"Why did it take you so long to get back? Don't you remember the time change?"

"Sorry, Wolf. I got a good game this time at least." Oh, yes. It was game night! Once every first day of every other month, Yuri returns with a new game from Japan that he plays with Wolfram and Greta. Clue was the last game the king brought over which wasn't really a hit with their daughter. In the middle of the game, she got frustrated and left with a big frown across her face. This time, Yuri held a colorful box that illustrated kids having fun.

"So, what did the wimp pick this time?" Wolfram took the box to further examine it.

"Hope you didn't bring another failure." He looked up at his lover and smirked.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." The box was snatched away from the blonde by Yuuri. He then started roaming around the castle to find his little Greta. Wolfram followed.

She was found making flower bracelets with the maids in the garden. "Ah. Greta! I have a new game! This one will be better I promise." She looked up to find her fathers smiling at her while one was holding a box. The maids set down the flowers, bowed, and left to do their chores.

"What do you do?" Greta asked, curiosity taking its toll.

"Well, let me teach you!" Yuri plastered on his idiotic grin while opening the box. After he placed a brightly colored mat on the ground with a spinner to the side, the double black stood up, proud of himself.

"What is this?" Wolfram asked completely confused.

"Its Twister! My brother and I used to play it all the time when we were kids."

The colors seemed to interest Greta. "How do you play?" She asked excitedly.

"To put it simply, someone spins the spinner and it'll say to put your feet and hands on different colors. Whoever loses their balance, loses the game. The last person standing wins!" Yuri sat down while putting the spinner in his lap. "I'll spin first. You guys ready?" Wolfram and Greta noded in unison. They both hate losing. Wolfram particularly. "Yosh! Right foot, blue!"

__*~Seven minutes later~*__

"Left hand, red!" Wolfram reached for the red, but he tripped his own foot on the way there and fell.

"Greta wins! Greta wins!" Greta announced, getting up from her awkward positioning on the board and jumping up and down.

"Indeed you do Greta. Good job!" Yuri gave her a big high-five.

"I let her win on purpose." Wolfram spat under his breath, a sore loser.

"Since you won, you get to spin, Greta." Yuri handed Greta the spinner and joined Wolfram by standing by the mat.

"Prepare yourself, wimp!"

"…I'm not a wimp."

"Right hand, yellow!"

__~*Eleven minutes later*~__

"You're staying longer than I thought, Wolf. Good job!" Wolfram didn't take Yuri's encouragement well. _Is he making fun of me? That stupid cheater!_ He kicked Yuri's foot, instantly making him fall on the blonde.

"Hey! What was that for?" Yuri asked, laying in pain on Wolfram. The full demon didn't expect to have Yuri fall on him when he kicked him. The outcome of his action made his heart race. He flipped the other over so now Wolfram was laying on top, his arms stretched on either side of his fiancé.

"I win." Wolfram started kissing the king who was kissing back.

"Wait…" Greta looked at the box, then back at her fathers. "That's not how you play Twister!"

* * *

Yay! x3

I don't own Twister, Hasbro Games does.


	5. Cookies

Within the kitchen of Blood Pledge Castle, Wolfram entered with the smell of cookies engulfing his sense of smell. "Mmm. Those smell really good."

"Thanks!" An ecstatic Yuri exclaimed as he brought a tray of many cookies to the table. There, he carefully placed each one on the gold embroidered plate in front of him with a spatula. Wolfram looked up to notice that the king wore a fluffy, purple apron and oven mitts to match.

"Ha! Nice attire, wimp." He smirked

Yuri looked down at his clothes, then up to meet Wolfram's remark with an even bigger smirk, "You're one to talk, pink nightie."

"Why you little-" Wolfram started to raise his hand as if he was going to throw down a storm of punches upon Yuri, but…

"Wait! …you'll ruin the cookies I made you." He turned his head to the side to try to hide his blush, failing.

"O-Oh…" Now Wolfram was blushing.

"Ano… is that Gunter calling me?" He was desperate to get out of the situation.

"I didn't hear-"

"What? Oh I'm coming, Gunter!" Yuri quickly placed the rest of the cookies on the plate, threw the cooking garments on the table, then fled the scene, leaving the blonde prince by himself with cookies.

"Oh, well. I'll thank him later. How did he know I love chocolate-chipped cookies?" He bent down to take a good whiff of the fresh batch. Then he returned to his stance and took a cookie from the plate, tossing it into his mouth. "ACK! What the- RAISON?"

* * *

lol. this one was complete crack XD


	6. Lost it

Yuri huddled behind a pillar of Blood Pledge Castle. He stretched his arms across his body to hold him in place tightly and as small as he could to not be seen. His face gave off how scared he really was.

"Yuri? Is something wrong?" A tall brunette had spotted the boy and wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Oh! Uh… Hey Conrad! I'm fine… at least for now." His face took on more fear as he thought of the happenings earlier.

"Why is Wolfram angry this time?" And before Yuri could question the all-knowing Conrad, said man interrupted him, "You're hiding… and I might have heard Wolfram cry 'that damn wimp!' a few times as he ran throughout the castle."

"Shoot. He's really mad this time, huh?"

"Well, why is he mad? Maybe I can help you." Conrad tried to comfort the king. He knew taming a savage beast like Wolfram was no easy task.

"There's this game on Earth, well _The_ Game I guess I should say."

"The one you just made me lose?" The surprisingly understanding Conrad asked.

"Yeah! Wow, you do know a lot of different things about Earth! Anyway, I told him about it and well… he wasn't too happy that he kept losing."

"You know he's a sore loser." Conrad tsked.

"Yeah, yeah. But I think its cut- I mean, funny when he gets a little angry. I didn't expect him to get really-"

"Y.U.R.I. WHERE ARE YOOOU."

"Hide, Nazukeoya!" Yuri pulled Conrad behind him so that the fuming prince wouldn't notice. He did.

"Not only do you insist on making me lose, but YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH CONRAD TOO?" Wolfram's face was tomato red and it looked like he would rain fire balls on his fiancé any second.

Yuri quickly maneuvered his way to the opposite side of the pillar of Wolfram and dashed in that direction.

"GET BACK HERE, CHEATER!" Wolfram started pursuit.

Yuri spun around to stare the prince in the face and added, "I lost the game." Then continued running away from the hysteric Wolfram, laughing the whole way.

* * *

YOU ALL LOST THE GAME MUAHAHA~!

So I woke up and found just "Wolfram lost the game" on my computer. How much of a lazy-ass was I last night, huh? haha


	7. BAMF

**This is the kinda thing I wake up to. I think I like it better like this than fixed up.**

* * *

Yuri arrived with an unexpected guest. A cat with an orange coat like a tiger. This happened to be what the king decided to name it.

"Look at my bamf kitty." Yuri proudly showcased his new friend for everyone to see. Wolfram glanced with an unhappy face. The rest of the day Yuri had only eyes for that kat. Wolfram was not too pleased by this.

"Shouldn't you busy yourself in other ways than playing with _that_ all day?"

"Don't call my bamf kitty a _that_."

"You like it better than me?"

"Yes!"

"Waaaah?"

"JAYKAY. LOVE YOU." they kiss and live happily ever after.


	8. Maybe One Day

A hot pursuit occurred in a local demon town with the king himself. He chased after a robber who had been making himself known as "The Sly Snake". When the detective in Yuri heard about this case, he couldn't just ignore it. He quickly found the culprit (with some help, of course) which caused the situation now.

"Stop! I have many soldiers around this area who can easily catch you! Please, hear me and make it easier for yourself by turning yourself in!" There was Yuri, always trying to protect even the wicked.

"Heh." was the only reply from The Sly Snake as he pushed a woman in their path to temporarily delay the crowd after him. The woman didn't react quick enough in order to place both hands in front of her face as she descended. This caused her to scrape up her cheeks while landing on her arms in a tangled fashion. Yuri couldn't believe his eyes, hurting others just to win in a game of chase was unfathomable to him. His hands griped in a fist as his men quickly took care of the maiden. Wolfram ran to his side to help calm him down.

"She didn't get that hurt. We can call Gisela and have her perfect in no-"

"That man," a much matured Yuri spat, "doesn't know the meaning of JUSTICE!" At the last word, a water tornado surrounded only the thief causing him to stumble back in great horror. "Thou hurt the innocent in order to run from thy other crimes. I don't usually like to shed blood, but here I have no choice. SEBAI!" The tornado's walls inched closer and closer to The Sly Snake until he was fully engulfed in the mayhem. He spun until thrown into the nearest stand where he was knocked out cold. The royal soldiers swiftly took hold of him while Wolfram quickly caught the now unconscious Yuri.

_~_*TIME LASP*_~_

Black eyes slowly started to open to see a sleeping Wolfram in the chair beside them. Yuri sat up, pausing briefly for the weak body to catch up to his intentions. His eyes adjusted to the darkness that he could only assume was caused by the night sky. His partner next to him had their head hung with a mess of tangled golden hair hanging slightly over his angelic facial features. Yuri gently brushed strands away from the other's face in order to give a small kiss on the blonde's left cheek. The king pulled back and studied Wolfram from what he could in the dark. When he deemed it safe, he let out a sigh and said, "Thank you for taking care of a wimp like me. Maybe one day I'll be able to show my affection outwardly as you do. I hope you wait for me." With that, a worn out Yuri laid back, and fell asleep while a shocked emerald eye fluttered open.

* * *

sebai~punishment

Okay, so I know I'm just being lazy with my other KKM fanfic by constantly retreating to this one, but I'll write the next chapter tonight and it'll be pretty by AT LEAST tomarrow afternoon? Eh. We'll see...


	9. How?

Behind Yuri and Wolfram, there stood a convention center that had a sign that read 'Anime Expo!' The pair walked farther and farther away from it with confused looks on their faces. Both of them had just arrived in Japan after Murata told them to go there immediately. Speaking of the Great Sage, he and Shinou were still in the building living it up and buying merchandise with their names on it.

"That was weird." Wolfram stated after the long silence.

"How did they even know our names?" Yuri turned to Wolfram, expecting an answer.

"Not only our names! I continually heard them referring to my night-wear!" Wolfram let out with a frustrated expression.

"And they wanted me to…" Yuri blushed a deep red before continuing, "k-kiss you!"

Wolfram turned and hmphed with a slight blush covering his porcelain cheeks, "Well if they know so much about us then they should no how much of a wimp you are!" Before Yuri could protest, Wolfram added, "Next time, they should just tell me." The sly blonde looked over at his fiancé. "Instead of me just doing it anyway."

"Why did you DO that anyway? In PUBLIC too! They were taking PICTURES, Wolfram!" Yuri faced the other with an exasperated look. Wolfram looked from side to side causing the other to do the same. After checking that the coast was clear, he gave his king a tender kiss.

"Better?" The prince asked when he pulled away.

"Well…. If…. Yeah, I guess." Wolfram chuckled and Yuri joined him to then quickly stop with a face that showed his worry. "Wolfram, what if someone is writing about us right now?"

"How could that happen? We just looked, and nobody's around, right?" He answered with a quick reassuring peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, that's true."

* * *

little did they know... I STALK them! muahaha


	10. Fun in the Sun

"Y-Yuri! Stop… it's heavy as it is."

"Well if you keep moving, it'll just make it harder for me, Wolf."

"ACK! Some got in my mouth!"

"Didn't I say stop moving? Okay, I'm almost done!" Yuri then put the finishing touches to burying Wolfram on the beach with sand. "Finished!" At first, Wolfram wasn't so obedient and keen on the whole idea, but after Yuri unleashed his puppy-dog eyes on him, there was just no way to say 'no'. "Haha! Wolf! You should see yourself, you look like you only have a head and no body!" Yuri fell over with his laughing fit as Wolfram's ears seemed to be blowing steam.

"Okay, you've had your fun. Now get me out of here! It's really hot under this warm sand." Wolfram let out a pout.

"Too hot?" Yuri leaned into Wolfram, faces only an inch apart.

"Uhh.. um.. yeah." _Gulp_. Is he going to…?

Yuri backed away and dumped a bucket of water on the blonde in one swift motion. This did free and cool Wolfram down, but it also made him extremely angry. "YOU WIMP."

"Huh? Don't you feel better?"

"Yes. Of course I feel much better." Wolfram's words were spat out with heavy sarcasm. "Let me show you how GREAT this feels!" He grabbed Yuri's left ear and dragged him to the ocean where he pushed him into the water.

"Hey!" Yuri yelled as he rubbed his ear while sitting in water. The double-black noticed how close Wolfram was to him and didn't pass up the chance. He reached out for Wolfram's legs and succeeded in pulling him down in the water with him. "Ha!"

"Why YOU-" Wolfram tossed a fire ball in Yuri's direction but he dived deeper in the water before it hit him. The king slowly lifted his head into the air to make sure the coast was clear to breath. They both shared eye contact for a second before bursting out into laughter.

* * *

HELLOTHERE. Soooo, I'm going to do that word thingy where if you want, you can throw out a word and I write a story with it and Yuuram. You can either suggest a word through a review or PM. I'm still going to write more of these stories, I just thought it would be fun to change it up a bit! Hope to hear from you guys~~


	11. Autumn

Special thanks to yuUrAm-.a.-riwOLf for the suggestion of Autumn. Sorry if it's too fluffy or short, I know I usually have at least some comedy in most of my writings, just I thought this would better fit the word? Enjoy~

* * *

They sat, one on one side and the second on the other of a huge trunk of a tree that would be similar to an oak tree on Earth. The leaves were falling gracefully on the yellow grass below. Watching this caused the boys to be at total peace, not thinking of the work one has to do if they were a prince, or even the king of Shin Makoku. Here was their refuge spot. Where they could come, together, and feel relaxed in any situation that had befallen them. It was a particular favorite when it was the season of red and orange to envelop the perfectly small forest. Words were usually not exchanged, this time was different.

"Yuri?"

"Yes, Wolf?"

"Greta's book… it said that hearts change. You know my heart will never change the way it feels towards you, right?" Wolfram kept his gaze on the leaves, waiting for a little over a minute for the answer.

It was faint. But still there. With true feelings uttered in each word. "Love you too, Wolfram." He rested his hand on his partner's which was resting halfway towards the double-black for the exact possibility that this would happen. He gave an embarrassed squeeze to the blonde's then let it resonate there all the while gazing at the clouds that gathered overhead and blocked their sunny day. "We should probably get going before it rains-"

Now it was Wolfram's turn. He placed his own hand on top of Yuri's which stopped him in his tracks. "Just a little longer?" Yuri nodded. Even though Wolfram couldn't see said nod, he felt it. They had that strong of a connection.


	12. Harry Potter

I told my friend about this thing too and she suggested 'Harry Potter'. It turned out longer than I thought but oh well~~

* * *

"Jeez, Shibuya!" Murata laughed as he dried himself off with a towel after returning to Shin Makoku with the king.

"Can you please stop talking about what happened in class today? It's embarrassing!" Yuri exclaimed to shut up his friend.

"I can't believe you slept during class and then-"

"Murata! Please!"

"Fine, fine."

"What happened?" A curious Wolfram wondered aloud as he approached the two double-blacks that were still drying off in the royal bathroom right next to the bath that they teleported through.

Yuri blushed remembering school. "Nothing!" He took his towel angrily and left for his room while leaving a irritated Wolfram and a chuckling Murata. The blush made the blonde a little suspicious and jealous of the Great Sage for being allowed to be with his Yuri, even on Earth. Wolfram turned to Murata to try and get an answer as to why Yuri was acting this way, hoping it wasn't about a girl or a cute-faced boy (other than himself, of course).

"He-" Murata stopped himself while a light bulb flashed in his head. "Maybe you should ask him. Since he's your fiancé, I'm sure he'd tell you only." This worked in Murata's favor of course since if Wolfram refused it would hurt that huge pride of his and now he can enjoy the scene that will unfold while not being blamed by the silly king for 100% of it.

Wolfram looked at him and scoffed. "Of course!" He hurriedly marched to his and Yuri's royal suit. Murata strolled behind him silently as to not be caught by the hot-headed prince.

"So?" Wolfram asked upon entering the room. Yuri had sat on their purple sheeted bed to read a Harry Potter book and hopefully forget about his misfortunate day he encountered at school. The problem was that Wolfram just wouldn't let it go. "What's wrong?"

"Like I said, nothing." Yuri said flatly trying to ignore the blonde and continue reading his book.

"Then why did you blush?"

"No reason." Yuri started to get a little frustrated.

"You cheater! It's a girl, isn't it?" Now Yuri looked up, he couldn't help but let out a small laugh at how wrong Wolfram was. _But then again, I shouldn't be too surprised at his conclusion. It is Wolfram after all. _What made it even more funny was the expression that was produced on his face. Confusion, anger, frustration, pride. It couldn't be helped, Yuri started laughing harder. "It IS a girl!" He clenched his fists.

"No, no. I just didn't have the best… experience in class today."

Wolfram was getting impatient so he grabbed the book Yuri was reading out of his hands with one hand and conjured a flame ball in the other. He hovered the book dangerously close to it's flame. "Tell me."

"Not Harry Potter!"

"Tell me or the book gets it!"

"OKAY. OKAY. I just fell asleep in class and when the teacher woke me up I was still kinda sleeping and kinda hit him in the stomach while yelling 'YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME, VOLDEMORT!' making the whole class laugh at me. And of course I got in huge trouble with the teacher that I have to still see for the rest of the year!" Yuri let out in one breath as he let his back fall on the bed in embarrassment. In the distance, Murata snickered under his breath while he left to go fill in Shinou on the delightful day he had. Maybe this could be fuel for future torment for their little majesty in the future?

"Voldemort?" Yuri looked up at the now really confused Wolfram. The flame had dissipated and he had put the book down next to Yuri on the bed while taking a seat next to it. The king gave himself a face palm. _Of course he doesn't know. _He lifted himself up and began to explain the marvelous adventures of Harry Potter while getting random objections and questions from a curious blonde. This lasted all night. They ate inside the room while Yuri continued to still explain to the engaged Wolfram. The more Yuri talked, the more relaxed he got, forgetting the terrible school. Wolfram noticed right away and smiled slightly while Yuri let out his inner fan boy.


	13. Hurtful

**Warning:** Character Death.

_

* * *

_

_The ceremony's done._

_He requested to be cremated… by me. It was so hard._

_He was so young._

_Nobody thought that one set of hurtful words could lead to this._

_It's weird when someone you love dies. You don't believe it until you see a picture of them and think "I'll never see that person again."_

Three tears fell onto the page opened in Yuri's diary as a pencil dropped to the floor.


	14. Pocky

Yuri threw up his arms from all the papers that were laid out on his desk. "Snack time!" he pushed his chair out a little bit in order to open a small compartment in his desk. This held a single box of Pocky that he had brought from Earth. As he opened his favorite flavor, strawberry, a smirk showed itself on Murata's face. He had been in the corner of the study room with Wolfram discussing a book that one of his passed lives wrote, but this new idea he had was much more intriguing than the petty conversation.

"Hey, Shibuya."

Yuri acknowledged his friend with a piece of Pocky sticking out of his mouth. "Hm?" He asked while taking a bite and starting to chew.

"Have you ever heard of the Pocky game?" Yuri choked on the piece that he had tried to swallow. "Oh, so you have." Murata chuckled.

"What is this game?" Wolfram asked while trying to figure out the reasoning to his fiancé's odd reaction.

Murata's glasses glinted. "Yes, why don't you explain, Shibuya? Since it would be the perfect game between you and the Lord." He casually gestured towards Wolfram.

"It's- Uh… Well you… Wait, why would I play it with _him_?"

Wolfram, taking offence without even knowing the true meaning behind Yuri's comment, marched over to the desk and grabbed the fabric that was attached to the king's chest and pulled it up so that Wolfram's face was right up next to his. "You're such a wimp! You'll tell me this "game"… or else!"

Yuri blushed. "W-Wolf!" He collected himself and sighed. Gently tearing off Wolfram's tight grip, he stared right at the blonde. "You _sure_ you want to know what it's about?" Wolfram nodded, certain. "Fine. One person takes one end of the stick," He holds up the strawberry tip of the Pocky. "while the other person takes the other side." Yuri indicated the strawberryless, bread end. "Don't want to play, ri-"

"I call the strawberry side."

* * *

ILoveAnimeVeryMuch123 gave me the word "Pocky"... with many others. Since she didn't answer my PM, I'll just pick like five of the suggestions and do them.

Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaanks guys. :D


	15. Day and Night

**Day**

Wolfram stood proud and strong with a count of 3 sweat drops on the side of his forehead. He twirled around to watch his troops, who huffing behind him, trying to keep up with the well trained blonde. When the rest finally finished the eight mile run Wolfram asked them to do for a warm-up, they all collapsed at the prince's feet. Wolfram put on a bratty smirk. "What? Tired already? HA! You guys don't even know what tired is yet!" He was about to tell them to run some drills, but something caught his attention. Wolfram was standing in the field that was right in front of the king's study's window. He could clearly see a black clothed figure scratching their head. It was obvious that the boy was bored by the way he was slouching in his chair. Or maybe he was tired? Either way, he didn't look happy while he looked at the huge pile of papers in front of him. Wolfram just smiled as he watched Yuri's back, secretly praising him for actually doing work and silently wishing him good luck. The soldiers noticed this even in their reduced state. They all looked at each other and chuckled. _So, the blonde disaster has a weakness after all, _they thought as they stretched out and enjoyed the sunlight and idleness. All too soon did said blonde come back to the world and Shin Makoku and yell at his men for being lazy. They groaned in unison while getting up to go on with the rest of the difficult training period. While the troops were doing their drills, Wolfram took one more glance at the window. He would never give away to his king how much watching him is his secret pleasure.

And that is the average day of a certain Wolfram von Bielefeld.

* * *

**Night**

Tossing and turning. Then, out of the blue-

_Clunk_

Yuri hit his head on the floor of his room. With his legs and backside still on the bed, he made an awkward sight. In place of where his head once laid, was a pale leg that belonged to a particular blonde prince. This prince wore a fluffy pink nightgown with long ribbons to add to the frill. When Yuri got up from his uncomfortable position, he couldn't help but notice how girly the outfit was for the other. It's not like he doesn't ask himself this question each time he sees Wolfram's choice in nightwear, which he does, but with Wolfram's personality, you'd think he would dress in something more… _manly._ It wasn't like anything would be solved by just standing there and staring at him. Yuri lifted Wolfram's foot slightly and placed it more near the body it attached to. This way, he could now sleep in the same spot without, hopefully, being interrupted in at _least_ the first two hours. As the double-black made his way into the covers and got himself all snug and cozy, he heard something. Wolfram had taken in a big breath and let it out with a single name, "Yuri". This made the named boy freeze. This wasn't the first time Wolfram spoke in his sleep and you can't imagine how many of those times he spoke this specific name, but Yuri always couldn't believe it. He turned to watch the sleeping prince. How peaceful he was breathing in and out in a relaxed fashion instead of huffing and puffing at every little thing during the day. The king often watched the other sleep with wonder of what the other was dreaming about. His curiosity going wild. Then, of course, he'd remember his body needed sleep and would close his eyes. The mourning would bring some questions on why he looked tired, but he would never give away his secret pleasure to his prince.

And that is the average night of a certain Yuri Shibuya.

* * *

Sorry it took longer than I planned... a lot of stuff is happening. :P

SHOUT OUT to Riaries for the suggestion: Day and Night.

I think I'll update this before the weekend, but if not, I'll have it by Tuesday.

Thanks for reading and being cool.


	16. Best Chapter

**Warning: **You are about to experience my writing when I'm fully awake. This will also be a mixture of suggestions that I have recieved... all but one from one person, actually XD. Since I know I wouldn't get to all of them, I decided to mash a lot of them together!

* * *

Days can be good and bad, but some are just unexplainable. Yuri had one of these days that he felt best fit the description: best and worst day of my life at the same time. He had started dozing off in class at **school**, but when he caught himself almost slamming his head on the desk for the third time, he got a weird burst of energy. He thanked Shinou because he was so close for getting in trouble again for sleeping in class. From there, everything got a little weird.

When he looked out the window, to try and distract himself from the temptation of a nice slumber, he noticed a **rollercoaster** right outside. Were they having a carnival? The answer was 'no' because Yuri looked a little farther down and noticed that the rollercoaster wasn't accompanied with other popular carnival attractions. But there it was, right in the front of the school. Just to make the matter even more confusing, what two people were yelling their heads off in glee as they descended the second drop that the rollercoaster held? No other than his little princess, Greta, and Anissina. Yuri couldn't begin to fathom why on EARTH they were here. Before he could even open a window and call out to them, a loud bang on his desk caught his attention.

"Yuri! Why aren't you paying attention in class?" A hot-blooded blonde shouted as the hand that slammed the desk rested on his hip.

"Why are you _in_ my class?" Yuri really wanted to know.

"Figures. Wimp!"

"What figures? And how did you get here- better yet why are you here? Where's all my classmates?" The double black looked around and noticed nobody was there except for Wolfram and himself. He then turned back to his companion. "And what are you wearing?" Yuri looked at the lower half of Wolfram, very confused. ***A/N:** Not like that perverts! XD*

"Can't you tell, wimp? I think your people would call it a '**kilt**'." He indicated as he stepped back so Yuri could get a better look. "I heard they were very popular on Earth. But don't worry, I got you a matching one." Wolfram held up a kilt that greatly resembled Wolfram's red one. Not that it really made a difference, because to Yuri, all kilts seemed exactly the same.

The great demon king did a face-palm. "I think you got Japan confused with a different country… and there's NO way I'm wearing tha-" Yuri looked down and was surprised to find the kilt Wolfram was just holding, seconds ago, was now fitting tightly around his waist. "What the hell?"

"Glad it fits you well, Gunter kept on wailing and said idiotic things like 'it wouldn't fit His Majesty' or 'His Majesty would look better in this'…" Wolfram continued rambling but Yuri didn't catch any of it. He was too occupied by the kilt that magically appeared on himself. Where did his pants go?

"YOUR MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJESTY~" Well so much for that last question. A lavender-haired man burst through the classroom entrance. "WHERE WERE YOU? I've been looking _everywhere_!"

Yuri was about to answer with many of the same questions he had attempted to ask Wolfram earlier, but spotted a certain piece of clothing on Gunter and remained in his silent confusion.

"Gunter von Christ! Why would you wear a kilt that resembles the one I got for only my fiancé and myself to wear?"

"What? I didn't notice…" It was obvious that Gunter was acting.

Wolfram's face became red with fury. "Then I challenge you for who gets to match Yuri's kilt!"

Gunter smiled a cocky grin and accepted. "But what is the challenge?"

Just then, the classroom door slammed open and a massive rock slid across to the middle of the room, knocking down almost half of the chairs and desks. Sitting atop this rock, sat Gwendal. The biggest difference of him when compared to his usual appearance was that instead of legs, he had a scaly, green tail. With his long, hair spaced out across his bare chest and his tail flipping this way and that, he resembled a **mermaid**…er, lad? The only problem was his face. He wore his usual 'I'm going to kill all of you one day, you're so annoying' expression. He held his hands in the air with his palms up. "I declare a battle of pick-up lines to be addressed to His Majesty. Whoever has either the most or best, wins."

"Theme?" von Christ and von Beilfield asked simultaneously.

"The theme shall be…" Gwendal paused for dramatic effect. "Earthean **Astronomy**!"

Yuri's brain was about to die from loss of brain cells with this whole situation. "What the fu-"

Gunter squealed and took his king's hand while reciting in a smooth voice. "Your beauty is as rare as a Venus eclipse."

Wolfram spun Yuri around and held him firmly on his shoulders while gazing deeply into his eyes. "You're hot like the freaking Sun."

Gunter pushed the blonde aside and stumbled for words but then thought something up quickly. "Your ass is ASStronomical! Eh? Eh?"

Wolfram scoffed and clung to Yuri's arm and directed his next one in Gunter's direction as a challenge, but still meaning it for Yuri. "I bet you have a pretty Big Dipper."

Gunter stood there, in his kilt, in a loss of words. So many pick-up lines were rushing through his mind, but none of them were part of this theme! And he so wanted to win and be matching with his beloved Highness oh-so badly!

Wolfram took this as a pass from Gunter and delivered the final blow. To make matters worse for both Gunter and Yuri, he brought his face extremely close to the double black's and whispered loudly so everyone in the room could hear, but still making it sound pretty damn sexy, "How'd you like to recreate the Big Bang?" At that moment, Gunter fell in utter shame that he didn't think of something so brilliant such as that while Yuri fell because he fainted from shock and (he will never admit this) embarrassment. Wolfram held his fiancé from totally collapsing on the floor and looked for his elder brother's approval. Gwendal nodded, acknowledging his win, Wolfram then picked up Yuri so that he was carrying him bridal-scoop status. Gwendal then turned his head to Gunter. Gunter, knowing Gwendal was staring at him, brought out the instrument Gwendal was silently demanding him to play, the **violin **OF SHAME.

Soon, Conrad walked in with Anissina and Greta by his side. They smiled at the scene in front of them, but before Yuri could explain that it wasn't what it looked like (because in reality, it was much, much weirder) his eyes traveled down. Conrad was wearing a blue colored _kilt_. Yuri then went limp again in Wolfram's arms due to a second faint.

"Wow, Wolfram, I never knew you were the seme."

Gunter quickly rose and dropped his instrument at this statement. "W-Why would you even bring up th-that kind of subject?" He asked, completely mortified.

"But of course Yuri's my uke!" Wolfram scoffed, completely ignoring Gunter and his wailing.

Yuri's eyes opened widely. "I AM NOT UKE… or gay!" He struggled to get out of Wolfram's military-hard grasp.

"Nice save, Your Majesty." Anissina chuckled.

Yuri blushed but couldn't have blushed harder in his life when he heard a certain question come from his daughter's lips.

"What's an 'uke'?" Greta asked, innocently.

Wolfram looked like he was about to answer, but then loud music came on with a guy yelling, "**RANDOM DANCING**". Needless to say, Conrad started to salsa, Anissina and Greta started to Waltz, Wolfram started doing the monkey, Gunter started doing the running man, Yuri started to Jerk, and Gwendal just flailed his arms while flapping his tail this way and that.

* * *

**School: **ILoveAnimeVeryMuch123

**Rollercoaster: **ILoveAnimeVeryMuch123

**Kilt: **Sutaafox

**Mermaid: **ILoveAnimeVeryMuch123

**Astronomy: **ILoveAnimeVeryMuch123

**Violin: **ILoveAnimeVeryMuch123

**RANDOM DANCING/iCarly: **ILoveAnimeVeryMuch123

I'm planning to do 'Key' and/or 'Freezer' this weekend while also updating 'Period'. Woo~


	17. OM NOM NOM

_Smack Smack Smack_

Wolfram sat at the dinning table of the Shibuya household in Japan. Today, Jennifer decided to treat the blonde to multiple foods of the Earthean world. A little while ago, he tried a peanut butter and jelly sandwich where he felt like he died and went to heaven when he tasted a certain part of that perfect setup. Him and the crazy-happy mother quickly figured out it was the peanut butter and she scooped out a little slab with a spoon and handed it to him. That brings us to the scene now. Wolfram sitting. Eating- no smacking.

Yuri was walking downstairs so that he could get some lunch after he had been studying for a test that was tomorrow. He stopped when he noticed a content Wolfram smacking away. The double-black looked both ways making sure Shori wasn't peeping in the room and that his mother was far enough away from the room to not activate her fangirl powers. Then he leaned over Wolfram and licked his peanut butter-covered cheek.

_Smack._

_

* * *

_

Yeah, yeah. Short. Sue me.

I haven't done my own story-thingy in a while sooooo yes.

**HEY GUYS:: **My 'freezer' and 'key' suggestions are in another seperate fic since I'm making it 2 chapters. One chappy's up already so you should read it. Now. Go.


	18. Green Crayon

Yuri was sick.

One way you could tell, well the obvious one, was his fever. Being the I-don't-want-to-get-others-worried-about-me boy that he is, he won't tell you that he feels funny right away. If he sweats buckets and didn't play that much baseball that day, check it because he could be dying.

Another way was if he looked down and laughed when you asked if he was okay. This enabled him to give himself the courage to lie (or at least try and fail miserably) to your face and say with that idiot grin, "No. Sorry for troubling you." and scurry away before being interrogated further.

The third, and most unusual symptom, was he liked to draw. For him, it got his mind off of the pain or discomfort he felt. When he was both tired and sick was the most fun of all. Wolfram had the pleasure of seeing the side effects of Yuri not sleeping when he was evidently ill.

The blonde woke up in the pitch black of the night to find himself alone in his bed. He could have sworn that his fiancé slept next to him a minute ago. He heard shuffling and stumbling. Quick to his feet, the military boy whispered a chant that created a fire ball in his hand. He almost hurled it in the direction of the noise when he noticed a familiar double black standing with his back towards him. _Thank Shinou he's safe _was all Wolfram could think of for a moment before he started to walk towards his love as the fire slowly dissipated from his finger tips.

Wolfram cocked his head to one side, confused. It was extremely late at night and instead of sleeping, Yuri was doodling in the moonlight? Said boy was intensely working on the drawing that he taped (Yuuri had shown him what that was when the teenager brought it to this world a few months ago) against the wall. Thousands of crayons (also brought) scattered the floor.

"Yuri, what are you doing?" Wolfram asked honestly.

The boy in question snapped his head and looked at him with eyes wide with shock as if he hadn't noticed the other until then. Then, without answering the question, he asked, "Do you know where the green one is?"

"Huh?"

"The green crayon. Well, actually the most emerald crayon you can find. I can't finish this until I get that color!"

Before Wolfram asked why, he took a closer look at what exactly Yuri was drawing.

It was Wolfram.

He felt so happy that Yuri thought to draw him in all his beauty that he immediately hugged the boy in front of him.

Yuri, still a little out of it due to lack of sleep and illness, stared at the back of Wolfram's head in concentrated thought. "No. I'm pretty sure the crayon is on the floor and not on me."

* * *

Weird? yes. Random tense changes? definitly. My care level of your possible hatred of this story over 9000? not in the slightest.

Don't worry guys. I didn't die -_- I'm quite busy lately with driving shiz. But it'll be over soon so I'll go back to occupying my time with fanfics! ...I have a life. Shut up.

SHOUT OUT: Sutaafox. Thanks for the suggestion.


	19. Thankful For

It was a beautiful November day. Yuri had just gotten out of paper-work with Gwendal and was able to stretch his legs a little with a walk around the castle. Murata noticed the king's movement and decided he had nothing better to do than join him and engage in a conversation.

They had walked for a while talking about things from Greta's cute pictures she drew to Annissina's scary/dangerous inventions she was trying out. Finally, the boys hit a topic that brought them to the front entrance of Blood Pledge Castle that happened to be near a field where Wolfram was training troops.

"So, Shibuya." Murata started as he changed the topic. "Thanksgiving is going on in Earth right about now."

Yuri chuckled. "Yeah. My mom," Yuri could hear his mother's disagreement with how he addressed her in his head, "wanted me to drop by later today."

Murata looked at him with excitement gleaming in his eyes. "Can I come and enjoy Mama-san's cooking? She made the most wonderful turkey dinner last year."

"Yes. She is a wonderful cook."

Glasses glinted. "Hey Shibuya, what are you the most thankful for?"

Yuri stared at him as if he was in deep thought. Then, he looked out at the field where the soldiers worked.

Murata traced his stare to the same field. He instantly understood when his eyes fell on a certain blonde.

* * *

I think I broke some KKM rules... :P


	20. Let's Have Some Fun

"You are going to take me around the town." Wolfram proclaimed to Yuri. They had arrived in Japan that morning to visit the king's family, but the prince felt neglected. Yuri was spending all his time with them and not him. Being the spoiled brat he was, Wolfram decided he and his fiancé needed some alone time.

Yuri, on the other hand, didn't think it was necessary. "Why? We came here for my family… and tomorrow we're going on a family picnic and then leave for home. When would we even have time?" Wow, he was such a buzz kill.

"Fine. If you're too much of a wimp to even spend a little time with your fiancé, that's fine with me." Wolfram stormed off into the house.

Yuri let out a big sigh while thinking, _Still going on about the whole 'fiancé' thing? Oh well… _He felt slightly troubled. The way he was addressed wasn't the problem, though. It appeared to be Wolfram's leaving expression that got to him the most. There was no trace of anger, but disappointment and sorrow were slightly present.

That look stayed on Yuri's mind until around 10pm when Yuri and Wolfram were residing in his room. Yuri had busied himself with math homework while Wolfram looked through the pictures of an animal encyclopedia under lamp light. He might not be able to read it, but the creatures were too interesting to put the book down. Who knew there was a seperate difference between a bear and a bee?

"I have an idea." Yuri announced as he got up from his desk and stood in front of Wolfram. The blonde raised his head to acknowledge that he was listening. "Lets go to the park."

"But you said-"

Wolfram was cut off with a jerk of his arm and an enthusiastic "Let's go!"

Yuri and Wolfram were sneaking through the living room. Jennifer was passed out on couch (she fell asleep during one of her sappy movies that she loves to watch) so it was the perfect time. Yuri accidentally stepped on a particular plank of wood on the floor that was rather creeky that half-woke up the once sleeping mother. "Who was that?"

"Etto…." Yuri tried to think and was getting more nervous thanks to the glare he was getting from Wolfram. So, he said the first thing that came to mind. "Let's have some fun this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick."

"Oh, it's just Lady Gaga." With that Jennifer fell back into her slumber.

Wolfram smacked him on his right shoulder. "Hey! At least it worked!" Yuri defended himself.

Finally, they made it outside. Yuri still held his grip on Wolfram's arm and tugged him in the direction of their destination. Upon arrival, Yuri let go and fell back onto the soft grass that spread throughout the small park. At first, Wolfram was confused at the action, but then he joined Yuri in watching the stars.

They spent a good fifteen minutes enjoying the pretty sight before the comfortable silence broke with Yuri's statement. "Thanks for the suggestion. I know it may not seem like it, but I really do like your company, Wolf." He stretched his arms then folded one behind his head while letting a genuine smile slip out while he spoke that pure truth.

Wolfram couldn't help but smile. He has wanted a confession of love from Yuri for a while now so that he would know that his love wasn't completely one-sided. But to him, this would service. All was right in Japan under the stars with two boys.

Both gazes held by the twinkling stars. Then, hands met in the middle.

...

Off in the distance, a woman observed the boys. She smirked and silently claped her hands while quietly squealing, "This is way better than Lady Gaga~!"

* * *

I love Lady Gaga and all, but if it was a choice between meeting her and watching this happen, I'd pick Yuuram WITHOUT A DOUBT :3


	21. Cecile Knows

It's Christmas time in Shin Makoku! Ever since Yuri introduced the holiday, people from all over the country have celebrated by decorating and exchanging gifts. Although they definitely didn't believe in the whole meaning behind it (since The Great One would have none of that), they still enjoyed the festivities.

The Demon King himself enjoyed it the most. He was currently opening presents in the dinning hall where a huge pine-like tree resided. Everyone, Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad, Yozak, Murata, Cecile, Anissina, Greta, Wolfram, the maids, and even Dorcas, were scattered throughout the room either drinking, chatting, or opening gifts while having a grand time.

A tall blonde woman popped up out of nowhere right in front of Yuri, his unwrapping quickly came to a halt. "Oh, Your Majesty! You're opening that one? Wait just a moment-WOLFIE~ Can you open this present" from behind her back, a brightly colored present made itself visible, "while His Majesty opens that one?"

Wolfram took the gift that was shoved in his face with a questionable expression. He didn't know what his mother could be planning, but he knew it would be rude to not except the gift at all. He shook the box before tearing off the paper. Inside, sat a white teddy bear. Yuri had told him once before that on Earth, there was an animal that was just simply called a 'bear' by itself. It wore a pink dress that resembled a certain blonde's nightgown. After taking a closer look, he noticed that there were green buttons as eyes and it had something flat in the inside of it's nose to create an odd shaped snout.

He turned to Yuri to see why exactly they needed to open the presents at the same time. The double black held a bear that was similar to the blonde's, only this one was dark brown. He wore a blue shirt with three red buttons and had black buttons as eyes. It's snout was rather flat as well.

"Heehee! Do you looove it?" Cecile smiled wide.

"Uh…Etto… Are these what I think these are?" Yuri asked. He seemed quite nervous as he stole glances at his bear, then at Wolfram's. "Are they..?" He just couldn't finish the embarrassing statement.

"Why don't you try and see what happens?" The former queen cooed as her eyes glittered in excitement.

Wolfram sat there, very puzzled as to what the others were talking about. "What is the significance of these, Mother?"

Before the blonde received an answer, Yuri held up his bear not too far away from Wolfram's and they quickly stuck together…. by their snouts. "Thought so." The double black justified his earlier predictions.

"Wha-What? Why are the bears joined at the mouth?" Wolfram wanted to know.

"They're kissing bears! You see?" Cecile pointed to the joined lips, "They have little magnets on their snouts so they can kiss! Jennifer told me about them when I visited Earth and I just had to buy them for you. Of course I made a few modifications… but aren't they adorable?"

Yuri was speechless. He honestly didn't expect this from Cecile and he usually was prepared for any crazy thing she threw at him. Not this time. He didn't know if it was safe to take a peek at Wolfram, but he did anyway. The prince's face turned from confused, to understanding, to embarrassed, to delighted. _Not good. _Yuri thought as he stared at the joined bears. How many times did he have to tell people that he wasn't gay? And now there were these bears challenging his claim! When would it all end?

"Heh.." Insert classic awkward laugh with a hand scratching the back of his head here. "Thanks… I appreciate the thought you put in for the gift. Clever. I'll bring it right to the room!" He got up, took his brown bear, and began marching out of the room. That's it. Leave the situation and the idea-gaining-blonde to recuperate in the room. Brilliant.

"Oh, I'll go put mine in our room as well." Wolfram cheerfully added as he stood up and started walking besides his king.

Yuri's plan seemed not-so-brilliant now.

When they got to the room, Wolfram held his hand out in front of Yuri. "Can I see your bear for a second?"

"Uh… sure." Yuri handed it over.

"Thanks." The blonde brought the noses together in a little magnet kiss. Separated them. Brought them together. Separate. Together. Separate. Together. Separate. To-

"Why do you keep doing that?" Yuri asked, a little uncomfortable.

"I don't know. I was just thinking." Wolfram said as if it was just a thought that had been spoken out loud itself.

Yuri gulped. "Of what?"

Wolfram seemed as if he was staring right through Yuri's soul with his big emerald eyes when he answered. "Of us."

"And…?"

"Well," Wolfram began, "it's just we've had this… relationship of being fiances but I've noticed you've never taken advantage of it and that you shoot me down when I try to. You don't really see me as that much more important than you do with others because yes, you do put me before yourself, but you do that with everyone! You act like such a cheating wimp all the time and I know that's just your personality, but sometimes I might just want you to just look at me, your fiance, every once in a while to talk and kiss and-" The boy was stopped by soft lips that were being pressed against his. When the short peck of a kiss came to an end, he stared at his partner in shock. "You… you…"

Yuri was flustered. Not only did he just realize what he did, but he also looked like he was trying to figure out a way to make something up to disguise the event as an accident. Seeming to give up on that idea, he stuttered out his explination. "S-so… Let's try a-and take things slow. I'm not even sure if I'm… gay yet." Yuri chuckled nervously.

Wolfram couldn't care how unsure Yuri was at the moment. His hard work had paid off and he now had the boy right where he wanted him after so long. It would only take a matter of weeks, or even days, to get Yuri to admit that he loves Wolfram back. All he needed now was patience.

The prince's mouth collided with the king's. So much for patience. They resembled the forgotten bear plushies that sat on the floor, kissing.

* * *

little late? eh... at least I wrote this part on Christmas::

YURI GETS A BEAR

WOLFRAM GETS A BEAR

THEYRE ALL LOLWUT?

KISSING MAGNET BEARS

ASWWWW FLUFF

SHORI IS ALL LOOOL (didn't happen though :P)

CECILE IS ALL 'IM AMAZING WITH MY GIFTZ'

KISSY KISSY KISSY


	22. Forget About It

Yuri sat back in his chair, trying to get as far as possible from the pile of papers on his desk in front of him. This time, however, they were not paperwork that Gwendal assigned him, but homework and study sheets from back in Earth. Tomorrow he would be leaving for Japan so that he could take his first semester finals of the year, yet he couldn't focus. The stress of being a teenage student and king started to dawn on him as the test day drew nearer and nearer.

Detaching him from his train of thought, Wolfram magically appeared next to the double black and tapped him on the shoulder. Yuri couldn't help noticing the pink nightie the other boy was in as well. "It's time for bed, Yuri. I know this," he indicated the papers trying to find the words he was looking for, "is _special _to you, but you're health is of the utmost importance to the kingdom as well as myself." He gave the him a small smile.

Yuri noticed that the clock read a little passed ten at night. Maybe the prince was right… "But Woooolf. I'm going to fail if I don't study! It's so hard being-" Yuri was cut off by a loud _Bang!_ noise.

It was Wolfram's hand that made contact with the desk. "GET TO BED, WIMP. YOU ARE TIRED."

Now, there was no arguing with that logic! Yuri yelped and ran towards his chamber that he shared with Wolfram. By the time said blonde arrived in the room, Yuri already had his blue pajamas on and was ready to get into bed.

Wolfram let out a content 'humph' while pulling off the covers slightly to nestle himself in. Instantly, he fell into a deep slumber. Yuri on the other hand, still had his worries.

It was tough having so many expectations. The boy not only had his Asian parent, but his father was a demon after all. His brother was the at the top of all his classes when he was in high school. Also, his friend, Murata, had outstanding grades. Stupid Smart Great Sage. Yuri was even lucky if he got an A sometimes!

A soft groan left Wolfram's lips as he rolled over in Yuri's direction. "What is it now, Yuri? I thought tossing in bed was my job." He sounded a bit groggy.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just thinking about a few things- actually about a lot. That's probably why I can't sleep."

"So you're saying that if your mind was cleared, you could get a good night's sleep?"

Yuri nodded. "Yeah, then I'll be more relaxed and-" He was cut off by a soft pair of lips that met his. The king's brain completely shut down. _Why am I not resisting? We're both male!_

After a few moments more, Wolfram pulled away. With a small blush staining his cheeks, he smiled as he was closing his eyes and returning to a peaceful dream while muttering something along the lines of "All better."

Yuri didn't feel the same. Indeed, he couldn't think anymore, but he couldn't sleep either. Shock, confusion and stress go hand in hand when it comes to sleepless nights.

* * *

is anyone still reading this? i'm so bad at updating lately... but if you are out there, i'll post another chapter this weekend if you make yourelf known! :D please? this is my OTP...


	23. One of Those

OH GOODNESS. I love you guys! Thank you so much for responding! You guys help me write Yuuram~

* * *

Yuri woke up to find a yelling Gwendal ranting about how much of a 'lazy king' he was. He explained that the teen needed to start signing papers or else he'd be asking for a contract in which he will be Anissina's lovely test rat for the rest of eternity. After scaring Yuri to death with such a threat, he bolted to his office without even a little breakfast.

_Darn it. It's going to be one of _those_ days._

The king tried to organize the papers that were piled on his desk when he finished going through them. In the process, he managed to achieve a small paper-cut.

_It's just one of _those_ days._

He stood up from his chair and made his way to the kitchen to hopefully grab some brunch. To his dismay, the kitchen was a mess. It was extreme chaos within the room with cooks yelling things from "The oven!" to "If we don't get these to Cecile soon, our heads are gone!". Yuri, being the kind-hearted one, decided it was best not to use his kingly authority while troubling his servants even further. He left them while his stomach growled.

_Just one of _those _days._

The main garden seemed like a good place to hopefully make the day seem a little bit better, so Yuri made his way for the flowers. He took one misstep on the descending stairs and immediately began falling.

_One of _those-

Yuri was met at the bottom by a flustered blonde who had been conveniently placed right below the double-black for him to use as a cushion for his fall.

"Wimp! Watch where you're going!" Wolfram shouted as he attempted to squirm out of Yuri's weight.

_Yes. It's one of those days. And I wouldn't change it one bit._

_

* * *

_

Painfully short.

Next is painfully long... I can't even do it in one late-night-high. I'll just wait to have some weird dream that tells me how to end my story. Yeaaah. That'll work! xD

Any ideas on what Cecile needed and the reasoning? haha


End file.
